randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Flume-Igation
"Flume-Igation" is the unofficial season premiere and first episode of the second season (and fifty-third episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 19, 2014. Synopsis When Randy and Howard don't want to admit they are too scared to ride Norrisville's newest waterslide, the Ninja sabotages it and inadvertently releases one of Viceroy's earliest creations. Plot As the episode begins, a sweat drop is seen falling from someone's forehead. Then, it is revealed that forehead is Randy's, who comments that it's "like standing in the sun". Howard then replies that they're not, but instead are standing on McFist Industries, being the first in line for the new McFlume. Then, McFist activates the McFlume, which is a new water slide that goes from McFist Industries to Lake LaRusso. Randy and Howard then get scared, but act as if they didn't. Randy then goes to the Robo-Ape there (who acts as a lifeguard) to ask for a way out of the McFlume without actually having to ride it. The Robo-Ape points to the Shame-Scalator. Then, Bash starts to call both of them chickens, and starts to act as one hoping to make them angry. When Howard asks Randy for a solution, he sees someone's milkshake pot getting a hole in it and he thinks of an idea. Randy leaves, and when Bash asks where he's going, Howard says Randy's got to "go to the bathroom". Bash says that's serious and claims that he can't make fun of that. Randy actually becomes the Ninja and uses a new weapon to make a hole in the McFlume. He then leaves when he sees the hole is bigger than he wanted it to be. Meanwhile, McFist is happy of the McFlume being neither a plot or a scheme to capture the Ninja, but Viceroy claims that it's BOTH a plan and a scheme. He then gives McFist something similar to the McPeepers. It shows several slides of how Viceroy created the Shark-Dermanator, found out that it needed water to survive, and sent it to Lake LaRusso. Then, McFist and Viceroy get scared of what the Ninja did to the McFlume (without knowing it was actually him). Meanwhile, the water level is seen dangerously decreasing in Lake LaRusso, revealing the Shark-Dermanator and wounding its skin. It then gets angry and goes out to Norrisville. After that, everyone is bummed of the McFlume being shut down, and they all heads to the Shame-Scalator (yes, including Bash). Randy then sarcastically comments that, if everyone is going down the Shame-Scalator, it loses all its shame. Howard then congratulates Randy for doing what he did, but the NinjaNomicon then calls him. When Randy enters the NinjaNomicon, the latter says "The easy path often makes for a hard journey". Randy then is shown two paths: to the left, a scary-type path with living evil trees and stuff. On the right, a plain old path, with no surprises. Randy then goes to the right path and after walking two seconds on it he falls straight to an abyss (proving the NinjaNomicon's lesson). Randy then exits the NinjaNomicon and finds a bird in front of him. He shouts, scaring the bird away. Howard then complains to Randy for scaring "Steven" away (that's how Howard named the bird). Then, Howard asks Randy about what they're going to do to have fun. Then, a giant-size Shark-Dermanator appears, and Randy disappears only to appear seconds later as the Ninja. Howard then modifies the question, asking what's HE going to do to have fun. He then spots Steven again on a nearby rooftop and rushes off to get him. The Shark-Derminator is then shown on a rampage, destroying everything McFist-related on sight. Viceroy is then seen with McPeepers contemplating the Shark-Dermanator and telling McFist that it's coming for them. McFist says the Shark-Dermanator doesn't remember them, but he's proven wrong as the Shark-Dermanator approaches a McFist sign, rips McFist from the sign and starts eating it. McFist then gets scared and goes off to his own private plane while Viceroy doesn't look. The Ninja then appears in front of the Shark-Dermanator and wants to fight it, but the Shark-Dermanator ignores him, which surprises Randy because he's the Ninja and monsters usually fight him. Then the Shark-Dermanator runs to McFist's private plane while McFist talks about about their clean getaway. But the Shark-Dermanator catches the plane, and McFist and Viceroy fall off. The Ninja catches them although it takes him a moment to realize it's his archenemies. Viceroy and McFist explain why the monster is attacking them, and Randy realizes what the NinjaNomicon meant. So Randy plugs the hole in the McFlume with a Robo-Ape. In order to get the Shark-Dermanator down the slide, he trips it with his scarf. This causes Randy, McFist, and Viceroy to go down the slide with the monster, but they quickly start having fun, even taking a moment to pose together for the McFlume picture taker. Meanwhile, Howard finally is close to giving the white bread to Steven, but the seagull flies while a piece of the ride knocked down by the Shark-Dermanator falls towards him. Nearby, the Ninja saves him and they ride down the rest of the slide. Randy smokebombs after the Shark-Dermanator is in Lake LaRusso, and he and Howard talk about their day. The episode ends when the snapshot from the McFlume comes out of the machine. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Viceroy *McFist *Shark-Dermanator Secondary characters *Bash Johnson *Heidi Weinerman *Robo-Apes *Steven Seagull Background characters *Brent *Buttermaker *Cass Simonson *Doug Jaminski *Glenn *Mick *Rachel *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Blonde Ponytail *Nameless Girl with Green Hair *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Lavender Hair Trivia *Although season 2 officially started its run on September 29, 2014 with "Welcome Back Catfish", this episode and "On the Poolfront" aired earlier and out of order for Disney XD's "Show Me the Shark!" event. *The episode title is probably a combination of the words "flume" and "irrigation," as the flume was sending water to Lake LaRusso, with an echo also of the word "fumigation." *The Shark-Dermanator was designed by Aaron Alexovich, the creator of the comic Serenity Rose. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premier Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 2